A Destined Connection
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Three pairs of best friends all coming to camp rock for various reasons. The girls share their love of music and the boys share eyes, facial features, & parents? They thought they signed up for a music camp not a family reunion! S&M, N&A, J
1. Shane and Ella

Don't yell; throw imaginary tomatoes at me I don't mind. I have a new story for you guys. I guess it is sort of like parent trap but not really. Hope you like it. Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Alex, AND Jason and Ella.

Heres how the story goes, Shane and Ella are living in California. The two live amongst the rich but neither of them care too much about the money surrounding them. Shane is a tough guy when it comes to everyone. He is one of the best swimmers on the West Coast and his dad pushes him to be the best. Sometimes too hard. Ella is his best friend and knows the real Shane Grey. The popular kids might live the 'great life' but they have problems that some people wouldn't understand. Ella gets accepted to Camp Rock and her overbearing parents are all up for it if their daughter gets to add an extracurricular to her college resume. So the only person standing in her way is Shane. He may come off hard to others but to Ella, he's her vulnerable 'Super Shane.' Even though Shane wants the best for Ella he wants her for himself especially right now. Will Shane be able to cope without his friend or will he do something a bit drastic?

Down South there is a pair of best friends by the names of Nate and Mitchie. Nate and Mitchie have a lot in common. The two both live with just their moms who happen to be best friends as well. They live on farms in their Texas hometown of Dallas. They are both musicians but both are too afraid to go for what they want. Nate and Mitchie also happen to have these hidden feelings for each other but sometimes Nate is just too hard headed for her to handle. She thinks Nate just needs to rediscover himself this summer and maybe the two will have a shot, or be better of as friends. The two really do want the best for each other so they both do something quite sneaky. Nate tapes his best friend singing after chores on the farm and Mitchie does the same thing while Nate sings his heart out in her room. They have the idea to send these tapes to this famous music camp on the East Coast. Hopefully this summer will do what's best for their friendship. Will it be what the two needed afterall or break them further apart?

Now up East in a city called Waverly. Waverly Place, New York to be exact. Alex and Jason are best friends and act like two kids on a daily basis. The two are in a band called the Alabaster Carnation. The two are ready to break out and join the best place to get discovered, Camp Rock. Sure its in Massachusetts but for their dreams it isn't that big. Alex has always wanted this and since its Alex's dream it's Jason's too. Jason trusts Alex whole heartedly but he sees how much of a lead she is in his life. She was the one who filled out his Camp Form audtion slips, got his parent's to sign it, and sent everything in. She would probably book the flight and pick his clothes if it gets them in. This summer Jason wants to break free of Alex's grip. He needs a soft girl he could just talk to and listen to what he has to say for once. Will there be a girl and a solo career awaiting him at Camp Rock?

Each person has their own personal journey this summer. They all share similarities. The girls love music and have boy besties but the boys have much more in common than they think. The boys happen to have the same big brown eyes, soft porcelain skin, long dark brown - black hair, voices of angels, hands of grace to play instruments, and not to mention this canny ability to connect with music more than the regular musician can learn? I guess the fact that all the boys were adopted and going through the same life problem of learning where they came from could be a problem. This Camp will enable more discoveries or obstacles than they thought. Will the boys connect or become more distant than the states that separate them?

---Long description but it needs to be done! Each chapter is focused on two main characters sometimes three; just the focal people of each chapter. I will be bouncing about the characters for the first couple of chapters. I hope you like it! Input is AWESOME!

Shane and Ella

He swam across the pool in an attempt to shake the thoughts from his head. His body moved almost in a dancing synchronized beat. Breath—beat, air—release, breath—beat, and on the boy went until his left arm reached the rim of the pools' edge. He looked up to see that the sun was still out and only two minutes had gone by.

He could hear faint applause literally next to him, "Woo go Super Shane! Way-to-go!"

He saw the little figure across the pool side. He pulled up the stern goggles and rested it over his head. He ripped off the cap from his hair and the white cover flopped onto the edge of the pool. A huge grin met the boys' eyes in an instant.

"What was that like two seconds? No one's got anything on you!" He returned her supportive words with a smile of his own that lit up the pool. A stadium could have been lit by that smile.

He flipped his seemingly dark brown practically black hair to the side, "Seriously! I was definitely feeling that!"

The girl with the black long hair pushed it to the side and took a step back, "That's great but Shane you really need to be careful where you fling your hair you're practically getting me soaked!"

His mischievous side took over and he jumped out of the pool. His arms stretched out, "Hey thanks for that; how about a hug?"

Her eyes shot open, the big brown eyes flinched; "Shane no!" Her arms flailed while he came closer.

"Oh come on Ellie you know you want a Shane Grey hug!" His best friend Ella Lee aka Ellie squealed with anxiousness.

Ella and Shane Grey had known each other since she was five and he was six. The next door neighbors shared many common interests growing up. Shane loved Britney Spears and Ella loved to sing and dance to her. Shane was always the ladies man with the big ego and Ella was the one to bring him back down to earth.

Ever since the two were young they had this bond that no one could really understand. Ella was a very pretty girl; the type of girl that was hard to come by. No one ever understood why Shane never hit on her like the rest of the LA ladies but he did not want to lose the girl who meant the world to him. She was his best friend he could not lose such an important person in his life. Dating just was not an option to him anymore. She was just the girl he needed as a friend in his life.

"I really don't Shane!" She shook her head as he followed her around the pool.

"Oh please who could resist this?" He gestured to his swimmers physic. Ella simply giggled as he talked himself up.

He gave her a face, "One day Ellie you're going to want me." She shook her head again with a smirk.

She ran around the recliner on the foam floor, "You really are full of yourself. Besides obnoxious isn't my type."

"It's called confidence my Ella Lee." He picked up his wet towel and threw it at her.

She squealed as the moistened towel plopped her head, "SHANE!" The girl shrieked as the water from the white towel dripped down her grey top and green jacket.

He hurried over already knowing he was in big trouble, "I am so sorry Ellie; I didn't think it was that wet."

He grabbed the dry towel on the edge of the umbrella covered table beginning to wipe her little nose.

She couldn't help but laugh, "Shane! I should be so angry but I should have been smarter and ducked!"

He joined in her laughter, "Next time I'll quack like a duck! Quack!"

His sudden burst of wording made her giggle in fits, "You are such a dork Shane."

She rested her hands on her sides as he continued to help clean her up, "Yeah well you chose this dork as your best friend so what does that make you?"

The small and gentle girl shrugged her shoulders, "I guess a dork! Whatever as long as you're a dork than I'm a dork too!"

He studied the small smile that grew on her face and his instantly developed on the spot; "We're going to have so much fun this summer Ellie! I feel like we don't get to hang out as much as we used to."

Ella began to walk over to the empty seat beside the window of his two story house, "I saw you yesterday, but you're right. You have a million swimming sessions of hours and it doesn't help that I have all my after school clubs."

He walked over now dried from the sun and by the towel that was still in his hands, "But now it's summer. I got into the California's Swimming League and won't have to swim until school starts back up."

He observed the quietness of his friend but continued to talk, "And now there are no more musicals, clubs, teams, and activities taking up our friendship time!"

The eyes that were first staring at him were now looking down at her hands. Her fingers joined together in a praying gesture, "Shane…"

She couldn't speak and he didn't understand why, "What did you need to tell me Ellie? Is it your mom? Your dad?"

She sighed as he sat next to her and placed a comforting arm over her shoulder, "It's me and you. I…I won't be here this summer Shane. I'm going to Camp Rock for most of the summer. Remember that awesome music camp? It's the one that I've applied to every summer since..."

"You could dance. I know Ellie. I'm proud of you. I just can't believe we're going to be split up."

She put her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his torso, "I know, but I need to do this Shane."

Shane shook his head, "Nothing's stopping you Ellie."

Her eyes started to shake with tears but she didn't want to cry, "No there is something holding me back." It wasn't her parents, it wasn't her friends, it was her best friend and he knew that.

He shook his head and molded his palms over her petite shoulders, "Ellie this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. You were supportive of me and I'm going to cheer you on from right here."

He pulled her into a hug as her eyes began to caress her cheeks with tears of water, "I don't want to leave you."

He chuckled, "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. Just come back okay? Come back a superstar with a record deal or I'll fly across the country and make it happen."

She was now looking straight across towards him. She grabbed the dry towel on the side of the bench and wiped her tears, "Okay. I will make it happen!"

He put her back into his open arms and she pulled his body into hers, "That's my girl."

He sat there enjoying her presence in his arms. She was the security blanket he grabbed onto when something happened. He was the strong and silent type when it came to challenges. It took a little friend to break down his stone edged front. She was truly a big piece of his heart.

"Come on let's get packing." He pulled her up and smiled, "Not that I want you to leave like a rocket or anything."

She giggled, "Of course, I have a solid week before I become a superstar." He grinned at his friend; he knew she had what it took to become a record deal girl.

"Well let's do this!" She put her hand out and he grabbed on.

In one week his best friend would be flying across to Massachusetts and singing in front of a camp of talent. He was happy for her but sad that he wouldn't be sitting on a plane next to her.

--Reviews are super cool, hit me up on messages if you have a specific question! Focus on the story! I must keep telling myself that but I do have a couple chapters done! Anyway thanks for reaading!


	2. Nate and Mitchie

Nate and Mitchie

Nate sat outside drumming his drumsticks on a fence he was currently fixing, "That sounds beautiful Nate." The girl with the bright smile and brown wavy locks sat upon the fixed part of the fence.

His arms stopped as his brown eyes met hers, "Hi Mitchie."

"So are you working on a new song?" She rested her arms on one of the poles sticking out of the divider.

Nate shook his head and took a swig of water from his pack, "Nope just tapping away."

"You are so talented Nate. You should not be working on a barn you should be singing and drumming in a band with a record deal!"

His friend's words were repeated on a daily basis, "That's a funny fictional story Mitchie. I think you should publish it and make millions!"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Nate you are amazing! I wish you would take your best friend's words into consideration."

"Hey want to go out on a date?" The girl removed her shaded hat and put it in her lap. Now he had a perfect view of those big brown eyes that he loved to see. He chuckled, "I just wanted you to stop talking nonsense." She clicked her lips and made a noise.

She sighed and jumped off the fence. Her jean bottoms caressed the ground along with her brown boots, "You're the one who is completely not making sense. I'll see you later Nate."

He was putting a wire around the fence keeping the horses in place, "Mitchie! Come back I was only kidding." He grabbed her wrist and she turned back around.

"I wish you would just take me seriously for once." He saw her eyes fall down to the floor. She always seemed to touch his heart in a way he couldn't describe.

He put his hands on her arms, "I do take you seriously, it's just what you're talking about is not a reality for me okay?"

She let out a breath, "Just think about it okay? I really do believe in you Nate"

He put his head down but nodded; she was the most sincere girl he had ever met, "If it'll get you off my back…"

"HEY!" She squealed, "Nate Russell I'll show you what it means to be on your back!" She jumped onto his grey and red striped back where his shirt hung and slung her arms around his neck.

"Mitchie! I didn't mean you were on my back…okay that's it were playing buffalo." He began to shake her off of him but held on tight so she wouldn't fall. "How about once around the pasture?"

She nodded tightening her grip onto him, "Yup!"

"Okay." He began to trot around and turn along with her clinging onto his back. Mitchie and Nate were the best of friends. She along with Nate's mom Val Russell believed in Nate. Whether it involved his singing talents or drumming.

His mom always encouraged him to sing with the choir and drum at school but Nate never saw how absolutely amazing he was. Everyone in town watched on as he and Mitchie would sing at school or just while cleaning up his grandparents' farm.

Sometimes Mitchie would make Nate sing for the people at her moms' inn. Nate was always the Southern gentleman but when Mitchie even mentioned singing for real or drumming in a real band gig he shut her out.

No one not even his best friend could convince him to chase his dream. No he was fine with living his present life.


	3. Jason and Alex

Jason and Alex

"Come on Jason we need to practice again!" The boy felt someone shove their body or at least their bottom on his stomach.

"Alex get off of our lead guitarist!" Her brother called out as his little sister made her best friend struggle in breathing with her butt!

"Jason Burn get up!" She pointed her index finger at him. He was breathing harshly.

"Seriously….Alex. can't. breathe!" Jason said in between breaths.

She glared at him and her brother, "Justin make him get up!"

Justin ran over to his band mates' side, "Alex get off!" He pulled up his little sister and Jason got up from the ground. His lungs were on fire.

"I was going to get up but the stone of roughness wouldn't get off of me." Alex patted her best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jay but if we don't practice we won't be ready for our video audition with Camp Rock!" His best friend had been talking about this camp in Massachusetts for over three months.

He nodded, "I understand."

Justin's eyes bulged out, "Alex has got you whipped man." The teenaged boy put his arm on the other boy's shoulder.

"Justin get back in place!" Justin saluted his younger sister.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He walked back to place and stood there waiting for his next command. Alex knew he was getting a rise out of her.

Alex rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, "Hey Justin do you think Miranda would want your next date to be in that dark alley we discussed a few days ago? Why don't I give her a ring…" Alex flipped out her cell phone and Justin flew to her sides grabbing at her ankles.

"Alex please, I'm sorry! I don't want to go to the dark alley! I apologize!" His softness was easy to poke at.

"Fine but you have to play your heart out in this rehearsal." She pointed her index finger and wagged it at him.

He got up and let out a sigh of relief, "I promise Alex."

Jason stood there wondering how his best friend had so much control over the two older boys. Sure Justin was three years older and Jason was two years but Alex held this strong personality that no one could handle.

"Especially you Jason! Jay? You with us?" He shook his head and stared at the two siblings.

He nodded, "Always." His smile hid his real feelings as always. He wanted more than anything than to get into this camp that would make his rock and roll hopes come alive but Alex was pushing it a bit too far.

Alex always took the lead, spoke on behalf of him, and was just the idea person in total, "Good Jay. Come on let's get going."

Sometimes Jason just wanted to control his best friend but she wouldn't listen. He wanted a softer Alex but he was content with her as she was. Maybe one day he would stand up to her but today he was fine playing beside her.

After practice—

"We rocked that!" Justin pounded his fist into the sky and jumped onto the couch. Jason took his spot on the seat next to him.

"No you were off beat during the chorus of our new song!" She pointed between her and Jason. "So technically we rocked."

She gave her best friend a high five. "You were awesome too man." Jason said genuinely to his best friend.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Way to be soft Jay!" She took her place by the refrigerator to get a soda for her and a water bottle for her friend and one for her brother.

"Come on Alex don't be like that." Jason tried to be the mediator but Alex always saw it as him trying to be goody two shoes.

She scoffed, "Whatever you say Jay! Anyway we really need to get this perfect next time if we want to get into Camp Rock."

He thanked her for the bottle and took a sip, "Yeah no worries." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

She pointed at him, "See Justin that's why I like him better than you he just gets the big picture!"

"Grammys, world tours, other award shows, and a reality show!" Jason recited the dream.

Alex nodded, "Yup and a huge mansion with a theater, a pool, and a chamber!"

"Don't forget dune buggies!" Jason placed his bottle on the coffee table. Justin put up his feet and let the two best friends forget his presence.

"Right and a huge chamber to store Justin in when he comes over! All right!"

The two high-fived and laughed. "Awesome dude! Life is sweet!" The two put their hands behind their heads and pulled up their feet. Alex rested in the one person chair beside Jason.

"Yeah hate to ruin this _awesome _future without me but I'm going to go see my girlfriend, you know someone who actually loves me!"

"Hey do you think that that show we love is on?" Alex asked and Jason picked up the remote handing it to her.

"Maybe it is, go ahead and check!"

Justin jumped up from the couch and crossed his arms. "You guys really suck! You know that?"

Jason turned to Justin, "Bye dude!"

Alex threw her arm and picked up her soda, "Man how awesome would it be to be a food judge?"

Jason's eyes melted onto the television, "Completely awesome."

That was the best thing about them; the two were completely in sync. No awkward pauses just fun times for the most part. The band and Alex's lack of emotion were the only problems. Jason loved his best friend he just wished she'd be a little more in tune with subjects with depth.

"See that's why were best friends Jay, you just get me!" He smiled at her and continued to watch tv. No matter what she would always be his best friend and this summer no matter what she was going to be there.

"Thanks Alex." She smiled and he returned to the television. This was going to be an interesting summer for the two of them. That Jason was sure of!

--

I have to make Nate and Mitchie's focus a little bit longer and I will do just that in the incoming chapters!

Hope you like/LOVE it so far! Next we head back to Ella and her best!

THANK YOU!!!


End file.
